


Vampire's Kiss

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Chan, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco has a need





	Vampire's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He lies still on the bed, his chest raising and lowering as he breathes softly. The scent of fear and arousal is thick in the air, his green eyes wide beneath the spectacles perched on the end of his nose. The invisible ropes around his wrist tighten as he considers struggling, knowing his wish to resist even before it fully forms in his mind. Watching the pale blond move towards the bed with grace and elegance befitting one centuries old, he relaxes as his tongue moves along his lower lip.

 

Draco is smiling, his eyes pale and possessing a knowledge that frightens Harry. When his thin lips part, he sees the teeth, his cock throbbing as he shifts on the bed beneath him. He feels silk against his bare skin, sensual and seductive, just like the blond wizard that has finally reached him. He opens his mouth to protest, to demand his release, to ask what the bloody hell is going on, but instead he whimpers in need.

 

Harry watches as a pale hand moves along the length of his cock, fingers wrapping around the girth, stroking him firmly. His skin is sweaty, heated from the feeling of the cool fingers on his erection, his blunt fingernails digging into his palm. Lips move along his cheek, a husky chuckle following his moan, the hand on his cock tightening. Thumb brushing over the leaking head, working the pre-cum along his flesh, his hips bucking up towards the hand, the material sticking to his back and arse, the mouth now on his shoulder. Teeth nibbling, tongue licking, lips kissing, his eyes are rolled backwards. He sees nothing, thinks of nothing except the feel of Draco's hand on his erection, the sensation of those thin lips moving against his skin, his head moving to the side to bare his neck.

 

"Good boy," Draco whispers, the words causing a sense of pride to rush through Harry as his balls tighten. He comes with a cry, hoarse and desperate, needing more, feeling empty, wanting nothing but Draco. Teeth pierce his neck, biting into his skin, sharp pain causing him to groan even as his cock pulses, hard again as a soft sucking noise reaches his ears. Tongue licking his sweaty skin, blood flowing into Draco's mouth, a hand in his messy black hair, forcing his head back as Draco moves against him, needing more, wanting to consume him completely. He feels the blond's cock against his hip, hard and ready, rubbing against him as hunger is finally quenched. He feels dizzy as Draco continues to drink, lapping at his flowing blood eagerly, spilling his seed on Harry's stomach and hip. Harry comes again when Draco's teeth go even deeper, marking him for everyone to see, his eyes closing as intense pain and pleasure spread over him.

 

Harry wakes up gasping, his hand moving to his neck, the other still holding his sticky cock. Sighing in relief when he found his neck smooth, he ignores the disappointment at not finding Malfoy's claiming bite. He falls back against his bed, hoping he didn't wake his dorm mates, not wanting to explain to Ron why he was whispering Draco's name while wanking in his sleep.

 

The end  



End file.
